Tomorrow
by ruramen
Summary: Sue works at a flower shop, calmly living out her days. But how could she, with horrible love issues and teenage hormones? Just when she thought she was on the edge, a boy appears. Will he be the one to help her out of her madness? Read and find out! WARNING: Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello-this is my second 'fanfiction**'. **I really want to _actually_ write a fanfiction, but I have nothing I really want to fangirl about...So, for now I'll write some short stories here of love, even though right now I'm a loner...**

**;_; **

**I hope you enjoy this cute little fic of a girl who helps out at a flower shop and meets a certain boy.**

* * *

My head was all jumbled today. My heart beats slow, it hurts. He hurt me today. What kind of boy does that? What's worse, he's my crush.

"Ugh," I groan aloud.

"What's wrong Sue?" Tammy asks. She's the co-owner of the shop, also the daughter of the shop keeper.

I looked at her. She's so gorgeous, just like a model. Her legs were long and skinny. Her pale peach skin was flawless of acne and any little blemishes. Her light brown hair was always in a long braid that cascaded down her back. Her sweet blue eyes shone with kindness. She was a perfect person.

I leaned over the counter, "Tammy, your so pretty."

She looked up at me from where she was tending to flowers, "What? Why do you say that?" She beamed, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"I bet guys crawl for you," I traced circles on the counter.

She walked over to me, "Okay, what happened?"

I rested my head on the wooden counter, "My crush called me stupid, and ugly. It was to his friends too! And he knew I was RIGHT THERE!" I raised my hands up for emphasis.

She raised an eyebrow, "Explain to me _why_ you would like a guy like this?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, he's just so-you know- like manly. Or something like that."

She laughed, "Sue, please, there are more boys out there. Better ones too, just wait for him, he'll come one day. For sure." She smiled, "How about some candy?"

My eyes twinkled, "Really? Is it Weather's?"

She nodded. She rummaged through her pockets till she pulled out a tiny candy wrapped in golden foil. She handed it to me and I gobbled it up happily. She stared at me happily, "You sure love candy. I guess that means you're still quite a kid."

I huffed, "Why can't I be as pretty as you?"

"Now girl, I am 25 years old, okay? I am a grown woman, you're only 15, you still have years of youth left!" She walked around behind the counter, "Now I got to go wash up some flowers-"

_Briing~ _Someone entered the store.

"Take care of that customer, would ya? Thank you love," she went through the backdoor to where we stored flowers.

The man, about a head taller than me, walked around the store frantically. He wore a plaid flannel shirt and some black jeans. He had a gray backpack that seemed to hold about nothing. His blue converse seemed like it had better days, there were holes all over the poor things. His hair was jet black, short in the back, and his bangs fell a little over his eyes.

I propped up my head with my hands on the counter, still sucking on my candy. He walked over the the tulips, the lilies, the daisies. It seemed like he couldn't decide on what to get.

I walked over to him, "Scues me ,sir, do you need help?"

He turned to me, astonished by my sudden appearance, "Ah." He shoved his hands in his pockets, "No, I was just looking." He shifted his brown eyes back and forth.

"Okay then," I said. I started to walk away back to the counter.

"Wait!" he said abruptly.

I turned to him, my ponytail swishing and hitting my face. "Yeah?"

He scratched his nose, "Uh, what kind of flowers should I get a girl?"

My heart panged. He was a nice guy, unlike my stupid crush. I don't even know why I like Richard, he was so, argh.

I cleared my throat, "What kind of girl is she?"

He smiled slightly, "She's really nice. She just went through something bad, and I want to cheer her up."

I smiled, "How sweet. Do you want to get her a bouquet?"

"Yeah, I think she needs lots of love," he replied.

"Well I think roses are too cliche, and I don't exactly love their smell," I picked up a lily, "But I absolutely adore lilies! They're very beautiful." I beamed and grabbed a few more stalks of lilies. I wanted to make a bouquet with these now.

He smiled, "Well seems like a good choice. Can you make a bouquet with those?"

"Sure!" I replied joyously.

I grabbed baby's breath, some lavenders, and daisies. And created a simple, but elegant arrangement. I smiled at my work. Still in training, but I'm getting better.

I handed them to him, "Is it okay?"

He grinned, "Perfect, thanks. How much?"

"Fifteen dollars," I replied.

He handed me the money. He stood there for awhile, even after I cashed in the money.

"I'm Claude," he said suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow in question, "I'm Sue?"

"Such a cute name, " He smirked, "See you later!" He left the store and the bell rang signaling an entry/exit.

* * *

School the next day went normal. I went through all my classes not even _thinking_ about Richard. I guess I was over him, just like that. Weird though, I kept thinking about the boy from the flower shop. I wonder who he gave the flowers to, was she happy? I want to see her reaction to my arrangement.

I sighed.

"Sue!" my friend called out.

"Ya?" I yelled back.

It was the middle of lunch so the quad was bustling with teenagers.

She motioned her hand for me to come over. I obeyed and walked over to her table.

She jabbed a thumb in another direction. "Rich wants to see you," she said through a full mouth.

"Richard?" I said. I looked over at Richard's table. And there he was, staring back at me. I gulped, man I do not want to talk to him.

I walked over to his table. "What?" I said in a some-what irritated tone.

He got up from his seat and walked over to me. He towered over me, two heads higher than my height. I looked up at him, "What do you want?"

Snapping his fingers, one of his posse pulled out a bundle of flowers. There was something about them. The purple and white hue that it was made of. Wait...this was my bouquet. He handed me my bouquet, his expression showing nothing.

I took it quietly as his friends hooted and hollered. God, they are so annoying.

"Sorry, about yesterday, " he said finally.

"It's okay," I replied quietly. No, it was not okay, but I wanted to get away from him. He didn't say anything more, so I started to walk away.

"Wait! Sue, will you...go to Sam's party with me?" He asked suddenly.

Who's Sam? Wait, what did he just ask me? I turned around on my heels, "So one day you call me ugly, then you ask me out?" I yelled out in frustration.

He looked nervous, "Well yeah?"

I threw the flowers at him, "GO SUCK IT!" I turned around and walked away, my head held high.

* * *

"What a jerk," Tammy said.

"I know," I mumbled. I was laying my head on the counter, my forehead feeling the coolness of the wood.

"He just-"

"Yeah."

She patted my back, "It's okay, boys are jerks."

I shook my head, my hair flying everywhere. I hadn't felt like putting my hair up today. "Not all guys are jerks."

"True, just most of the male population," she said.

I giggled, "Yeah."

_Briing~_ Someone entered.

"Ahem," they cleared their throat.

"Ah, yes, can I help you?" Tammy asks politely.

They whisper to her.

"Oh," she says. She walks away.

I expected the customer walked away with her, but they cleared their throat again. "Sue?"

I look up, it was Claude. My eyes red and puffy can barely make him out through my hazy vision.

"Er, you okay?" he asks awkwardly.

I sigh, "Like a pocketful of rainbows."

"I believe it's 'A pocketful of sunshine'" he says matter-of-fact.

"Sunshine hurts my eyes," I reply.

"Rainbows are reflecting light," he says back.

"Well Mister _Scientist, _I am not in the mood to talk to you," I say.

"Cause of the bouquet?"

"No, caus of global warming."

He frowns, "Look, he wanted to cheer you up."

"I don't look very cheery," I prop my head up on my left hand.

"True," he stands there quietly.

"I thought you were giving the flowers to a girl?" I said.

"Yeah?" he says.

"Richard's not a girl," I stick out my tongue.

He chuckles, "Well technically, it went to you."

He bends down so he can rest his chin on the counter, "Are you mad at me?"

His eyes were like that of a child's. How could I be mad at him? "No, I'm not," just a little upset.

He pats my head, "It's okay, I can punch his esophagus for you."

"Won't that hurt?" I ask.

"Not as much as _down there,__" _he says, glancing downward.

I burst out laughing, "Oh my - why would- bwuhahahaha!" I couldn't stop laughing, I must have looked so lame.

But he was laughing along with me.

As our laughter died down, I felt a lot better.

He stood up, "Man it's cold in this place."

I shrugged, "Gotta be cold for the flowers."

He nodded, "Aren't you cold? Your wearing short sleeves."

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm use to it -_achoo-"_ I sniffed. Goosebumps started rising on my arms. Wow, of all times.

"Riiigghhtt," he took off his stripped sweater and handed it to me. "Here."

I walked around the counter and took it gratefully, "Thanks." I slipped on the sweater, feeling his lingering warmth.

He smiled, "It's nothing." He stared outside, "I think I'm going to go now, got to go run some errands."

I smiled sadly, I actually wanted him to stay, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

He looked at me with his calm brown eyes, "Yeah, tomorrow." He started to walk for the door.

Then my mind sparked, "Wait! How did you even know about me and Richard? Last I remember, you don't go to my school."

He walked over cooly and took my hand in his. He wrapped his other arm around me and brought me into a hug. He was warm, just like his sweater and smelled of the flowers in the shop.

He lightly placed his lips on my head, making my heart skip a beat. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. He held me awhile longer then let go.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but for now, don't fall for Richard, don't get close to him," he said, "And also, you look pretty with your hair down." He left the store with a smirk, the bell's ring echoed through the store.

I'm sure to be red by now. He just, what. Like...huh?

Tammy walked in from the backdoor, bringing in some cookies and tea, "Ah, where did that boy go?"

I walked behind the counter, covering my cheeks with my hands to hide my blush, "Uh, he'll be back tomorrow. I think."

* * *

**Okay, so the ending was yah, bad, but ima continue this and it'll make so much more sense. so stay tuned?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's been awhile. i seriously need to update. I'm planning on finishing this story before i start highschool. so yeah. let's begin**

**Chapter 2 Start!**

* * *

My hair swished back and forth as I walked down the street. I decided to let it down today, I don't know. Something about what Claude had said yesterday. I was running some errands for the shop. Tammy had to stay back, she wasn't feeling so well. I sighed at the list she gave me. It was all decorations for a tea party she was going to throw soon. It was going to be held in the garden of the shop. The garden is pretty big, so it needs a lot of care. Tammy said she was going to be working on it today.

I visited some shops with cute miscellaneous items. I found a few things, like table decorations and lights, but there was still a lot of things left on the list.

"I'm never going to get this done," I grumbled as I glared at the list.

"Sue? Sue! Is that you?" Someone called out in the busy streets. I looked around, not seeing anyone at first, then that _someone_ crashed into me. I fell to the floor, my bum taking the blow.

I winced, man that hurts. I looked up at the person who made my butt experience such pains.

The person, being the worrywort they were, stood there sheepishly, "I'm so sorry, Sue!"

It was Dianne, a girl from school. We talked a lot, mainly about clothes or shopping. She was a good person, but she worries a lot. Like a mom. I stood up, "I'm fine, don't worry."

She shook her head, "No, you have a scrape, here come to my family's shop. I'll get a band aid. You don't want blood on that white clothes." She pulled my arm to what was her family's shop. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big. It was filled with elegant items. Kind of like antiques.

She put me in the middle of the room, where a glorious chandelier was hung above me. "Wait here," she said, "I'll be right back." She disappeared behind the back door.

I looked around the room. There were greek statues, golden seats, intricate vases. It was like a royalty just threw up in here. I noticed some items that would add a touch of class to the tea party. Some serving platters, fine china, tea sets. Hm, shopping might have been easier than I thought.

"I'm back!" Dianne said as she came rushing over with a band aid. She quickly peeled off the sticker and slapped it on me.

"You didn't have to do this," I said.

"Oh, it's fine, sorry for knocking you over though," she said.

I laughed, "Clumsy as ever, aren't you?"

She giggled, "Yup." She smiled, her brown eyes twinkling. She was a girl people would refer to as 'kawaii'. Her platinum blonde hair was always in soft curls. Her petite figure always got her mistaken as a Junior High student, but I reassure you, she is in the same grade as me. She embraced Japanese fashion, so she did look out of place at school, but she didn't care.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Uh hey, how much are your tea sets?" I asked.

She looked over at them, "They've been here awhile. I'd say $60 each, why? You're thinking about buy them?"

I nodded absent mindedly, trying to do the math in my head, "Yeah, and a few other things."

* * *

Dianne was going to deliver my items in a few hours. I also invited her to the tea party as a thanks. I took the time to shop for clothes of my own. Now that I think about it, I was going to be a server at the party. I need an outfit. I went to a few clothing stores, some high-end, some was just thrift stores. I couldn't find anything. I sighed, three hours wasted and my feet were killing me from all the walking.

I went back to the flower shop, with items only for the party. I was satisfied with what I bought. I stayed in budget and got great decorations. I should pat myself on the back.

As I walked up to the door and reached for the handle, another hand also appeared, reaching for the same handle. I looked over at who it was. He smirked back at me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I breathed.

He opened the door, "After you."

I walked inside, glad to be in air conditioning after how hot the sun was beaming down outside. He came in after me. He was wearing all black, except for his converse which were the same beat up blue pairs. He must be crazy.

"What're you doing here, Claude?" I asked after placing my items on the counter.

"Good question, " he replied. He didn't say anything else.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh that's cool. You can just not answer my question."

He laughed, "Sure can."

I needed to put the decorations somewhere. "Tammy!" I yelled out. No answer. "Tammy?" It was too silent. The air was stale. No tea scents. Everything seemed so...untouched. I started to panic. "Tammy?"

I searched upstairs, she wasn't there. I checked her room, the restroom, the backroom. She wasn't anywhere. I then remembered.

I walked out to the garden frantically, she said she was going to work out here. I looked around, still calling her name. I came to the rose bushes when I saw the figure. She was laying on the floor, her sun hat a feet away. Her dress flowed around her, like a fallen angel. I rushed over to her. and put her head on my lap, quickly fanning her. She was hot, not like looks hot, but her body temperature was too high. "Tammy? Tammy, can you hear me?" I asked quickly. She didn't answer.

I gulped, "Claude! Help me!" He was following me the whole time. He looked shocked, stunned. He stood his ground, unmoving. "CLAUDE!" I yelled again. He snapped out of his trance. He rushed over to me and cautiously lifted Tammy up in a princess styled hold. I instructed him to carry her to her room. He nodded and rushed inside quickly.

* * *

I looked at Tammy as she rested in her bed, she looked defeated. She was sweating a lot. I wiped away the perspiration on her forehead with a cold towel. Her eyelashes fluttered, she opened her eyes halfway as she began to stir. "Sue?" she asked.

"Hey Tammy, " I said quietly.

She smiled, "Hey, you're back."

"Yeah," I replied. Claude was watching from a corner in the room.

Tammy looked over at him, "Ah, the boy from yesterday!"

He smiled and offered a hand, "I'm Claude, nice to meet you."

She shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tammy. It's embarrassing for you to see me in this state."

"Claude carried you up here," I said to Tammy.

"Why thank you," She said merrily. "Ah, Sue, I think I'm better now."

"Oh no you're not. Rest up for the rest of the day, I'll take care of the store." I said.

She sighed, "Fine." She laid back down.

"If you need anything, just yell," I said. I left the room with Claude. We went down stairs and I started cleaning up a bit. I put away the decor, washed up some flowers, and fixed up some tea and snacks for me and Claude.

I sat behind the counter exhausted. I pulled out a stool for Claude too. He sat next to me as he began munching and sipping tea. "Thanks," he said.

"I should be thanking you," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For earlier."

"It was no big deal."

I turned to him, "But it is! Tammy is like a big sister to me, If you weren't here, I'd probably have to call 911. And she may have gotten in a worse state then she was by the time they get here."

He rustled my hair, "You think too much."

I smiled slightly, "It's kind of my thing."

Claude began to say something, "I-"

_Briing~ _The door opened.

I looked up to see Dianne. "Hey!" she said happily.

"Oh hey!" I said as I got up to hug her.

"I got your stuff in the car, but I'll need help taking some out. It's reaallllyy heavy," she said.

I got up, "Okay I'll go get that-"

Claude stopped me, "No, I'll get it." He walked ahead to the truck and unloaded my antiques.

"Who's he?" Dianne asked.

"Just a friend," I replied.

She raised an eyebrow, "I've never seen him around before."

I shrugged, "Maybe he doesn't go to our school, maybe he's visiting from another town."

"Maybe? Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. So this guy is a complete stranger, and he is just your friend?" she said in that worried mom tone.

"Uh yeah..." I said.

She sighed, "Sue, for all you know he can be a serial killer. Who likes to prey on young girls."

"He's not like that-"

"How do you know?"

"It's complicated."

She stared at me with kind eyes, "Oh my gosh, you like him."

"What? No I don't!" I said.

"Girl, my love radar is off the charts, you. like. him." she said inches away from my face. We stayed like that, a stare down. I couldn't take it, she was wayy too close.

I looked away, "Okay, maybe I have a slight interest."

"AHA!" she said.

"What are you 'Aha'ing about?" Claude said suddenly.

"That Sue likes you," Dianne blurted out. She gasped and covered her mouth, as if that will take back the words.

I stared at her with shock written all over my face. Claude looked kind of stunned too, but with a slight blush. His blush was so adorable it made me blush uncontrollably. I must have looked crazy to be so red in the hot weather.

"AHAHAHAHA wow, this has been nice, I'll see you at school. Yeah? Kay bye!" She said nervously. She went to the car and the person inside drove off with her.

* * *

**Okay, so i know this chapter has been EXTREMELY boring, sloe paced, yada yada yada, but I've been in a writer's block for awhile. Trying to get my creative juices flowing again. Just bare with me please. Next chapter will be up soon, or in a few months, depends on my..laziness. Kthanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Trying to update as fast I can even though..no one sees my stories. HA. I have no life. And my stories are no good. Oh what to do. But I do want to finish these before Highschool starts. **

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror. What have I gotten myself into. The fluffy black and white dress matched well with my straight jet black hair. The stockings I had chosen to wear were thigh high, white, and had black lace on the top. My head band also had a row on white lace, which stood out in my hair.

"I can't believe I'm wearing a stupid maid's outfit," I mumbled.

"Well believe it!" Tammy said after she finished tying the bow on the back. She had gotten better 101%. It's been a week after she collapsed, and she seemed to be as perky as ever. "Besides, it matches the theme," she stood back to marvel at her work. I stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with the skirt's frills. "You're so adorable!"

"Right." I replied.

"Aw, cheer up," she said, "Claude should be coming today, I invited him."

"What," I said, "Oh no. No. No. No. No. No!" I started covering my face, ashamed of our last meeting. Remember last time we left off. Yeah it didn't go well after that. We kind of just stood there awkwardly. He just mumbled "I'll see you later" and then just let. He just walked away. Just like that.

"Hun, it's been a week. You have had no contact with him. Muster up some courage and talk to him," Tammy said.

"How about I not?" I replied.

She sighed, "He's going to be at the party, there is no way to avoid him!"

"No he's not. He wouldn't. Since I'm sure he thinks I'm a _huge_ weirdo for liking him," I said.

"So you do like him," she stated.

"No. I like unicorns. They are my best friends," I said," Hey, let's go greet the guest."

I walked out the door and Tammy followed. People started arriving in very elegant yet casual clothing. Dresses in pastels that flowed with the breeze on this sunny day. The walked through the gates smiling at Tammy and me. After all the guest arrive and are seated at their tables, I bring out some light snacks and tea for them.

Many of the ladies and young girls adored my outfit and went out of their way to compliment me. I smiled endlessly, for two reasons: 1.) I was really happy they found me cute and 2.) I had to smile to seem friendly.

There was an equal amount of ladies and gentlemen. Many of the gents there had very high-class manners, some just seemed a little too distracted by my skirt. Of course the mannered ones were the more aged ones who already had partners in their lives they loved dearly (Many people had dates), and the _others_ were the younger ones. My age or early twenties.

Ahem. On another note...

The food itself was amazing! I know because I helped prepared it...and kind of ate a lot of it. What can I say, being a maid makes a girl exhausted! As the hours wound down, there was less work as people became less hungry and more occupied in the music and the scenery of the garden. The band I had hired was doing covers of songs. It was a little of mix everthing. Some country and acoustic mainstream songs. Nothing too powerful that would overwhelm the guests.

Many young girls (and guys) got up to dance as the band took a rest and played the song ''Good Time'' by Owl City from their laptop. They had some huge speakers hooked up to it, so the garden resonated with the sound. I went to each table, making sure the older guest we're alright. They seemed to be enjoying watching the youth having fun.

A few more up beat songs were played, then the band returned and started doing their thing. One held the mike, and one played his acoustic guitar. They began to play a slow song. It had a beautiful melody, everyone was in a trance. I recognize the song as it went on. It was ''Why'' by Rascal Flatts.

"_Oh why?_

_That's what I keep askin'_

_Was there anything I could have said or done?"_

Tammy tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey dearest, you can rest now, food serving is over. Go get changed out of that maid outfit before you do more damage to it!" She pointed at the dress referring to the food stains all over the fabric.

"Oops," I said sheepishly, "I'll be right back." I went inside to change to something more party fitted. I switched over to my dress I prepared earlier. It was a blue dress with a criss cross back. The bottom was asymmetrical as the front was short and the back cascaded down like a waterfall. I combed my hair over to one side and put on some black flats. I threw on a gold necklace with a triangle pendant and bam. I was done becoming beautified!

I went back out the refreshing outside air. A slight breeze blew at my dress, making it flow along my side. I smiled at the outside scene. It was another slow song, both young and old were slow dancing on the space on the grass considered the 'dancefloor'. Tammy was even dancing with a guy I'm guessing is her boyfriend.

Seeing them was like a picture from a fairytale. The lovely princess dancing with the prince as they stared at each other, completely in love.

Guys, I think something's wrong with me. I'm so mushy gushy now.

* * *

Guest left one by one until no one was left. I sent Tammy to sleep, she seemed really tired from all the planning and today. I told her I would take care of ALL the mess and I kid you not, I am. I had taken care of all the trash, all that was left was the decoration. I took a chair and stood on it to unstring the lights I had put up.

As I reached for the lights I felt as if I was being watched. I looked over, I couldn't really see anything on the other side. But I guess no one was there. I went back to work on the lights-

_creeeeaakk_

I spun around. Someone had entered the garden through the gate. "Hello?" I said shakily. Oh yes. The crazy person is going to reply to me. It's like those girls in the horror movies. Is like the killer going to say, "Hey Sue! I'm in the kitchen making a sandwich." I'm such a smart cookie.

Well, I heard nothing after that, nothing seemed to move so I went back to the lights once again. I was starting to feel real scared. The darkness and the sounds, the stillness of the air. I started humming a song to distract my thoughts it slowly turned to singing. I couldn't hold it in, I loved to hear my own voice.

Suddenly, I was lifted off of the chair. A pair of hands grasped me by the waist as they pulled me down.

I started flailing all over the place, "LET ME GO!" I made a fist, ready to punch the stranger. He had successfully pulled me towards him. My back was on his chest as I was still hysterically throwing around my arms and legs. The stranger covered my mouth with their hands.

"I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE ESOPHAGUS!" I tried to yell in a taunting manner, but all that came out with muffled sounds.

"SUE CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A SEC?!" They yelled.

I froze and stopped struggling, "Claude? What the hell dude!" Again, only muffled noises escaped into the air.

"Oh, right," he let go of my mouth,"What did you say?"

I spun around, "I said, what the **_hell_**?!" I pushed his chest, trying to conflict my anger upon him...but I was obviously too weak.

He smirked, "Did I scare you?"

I glared up at him, "I oughta punch you."

"Than why don't you?" he asked cooly. But, I did. Right at his stomach.

He made an 'ooofgh' sound, but quickly regained his composure.

"Okay, I probably deserved that."

"Yeah." I said. I faced away from him staying silent. Sure, I felt kind of bad for punching him but I had so much thoughts running through my head. Why didn't he come earlier? Why is he here now? Is he here to mock me. Just because I like him..kinda..sorta.

"Sue, look at me," he said. I stayed silent. I heard his footsteps as he walked over to me. "I said look at me."

I sighed and turned around. We were standing under the lights. His hair caught light and a shadow crossed his face as he looked at me. He pushed some stray hairs away from my face. "You look so beautiful right now" he said quietly.

I laughed, " Don't lie, I must look so tired right now."

"How can you be tired?" he asked with a slight smile.

"I've been stressing all week," I said.

"About the party?"

"Yeah..sure."

"Well, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The party."

"It was okay, a lot of work."

"Did you even get a dance?"

I stayed quiet.

He sighed, "So you just got all pretty like this to stand alone?"

"I did not stand!," I said, "I sat. With Dianne."

He chuckled, "Oh okay, thats toootallyy different. I knew this would happen."

He started shuffling around his pocket until he pulled out a small box like thing. He hooked up his ipod to it and it started playing music. It was a portable speaker.

He held out his hands, "Come here." He ushered his fingers for me to come over.

"Oh no. no no-" I started.

"Just get over here!" he said smiling. He tugged at my hands pulling me in front of him. He came close to my face, "Just one dance?"

He let go of my hands and wrapped them around my waist, smiling sweetly. The lights shone in his eyes, or of what I could see. His hair was still covered his eyes.

I sighed and gave in, "Fine, just one dance." I wrapped my hands around his neck and settled my head in his chest.

We were quiet as we let the music take over us. I noticed the song right away. It was by one of my favorite Post-Hardcore bands. It was one of their rare slow songs, "Kissing in Cars"

We swayed side to side absent mindedly. As the song began to pick up he lifted me off my feet, bringing me back to reality. He swung me around gently. I giggled and laughed. It was fun, the most fun I've had all day..or all week.

As the song slowed downed, we went back to swaying. Even when it ended and a new song started, we were still dancing. I've already gotten this far, why stop?

"Hey," he whispered.

"Yeah?" I answered. I looked up at him.

He paused, "You don't..hate me right?"

I thought about it, "You didn't come for a week."

"I was busy."

"With?"

"School."

"Dude, I don't see you at school."

"I don't go to your school."

"Where _do_ you go? South High?"

"Something like that..."

"Oh."

"Look, Sue, I kind of..." he leaned in, "really-"

"**Claude!**" a voice boomed.

We both looked over startled. The person stepped into the light. His big muscular body heaving with anger. He must have ran for awhile. His face was red in the face. And as I recognized him more and more, I got terrified.

"R-R-Richard?!" I stammered.

"Bro?!" Claude said.

"Bro?!" I questioned.

Richard smirked, "That's right, '_bro_'. We're brothers."

* * *

**OHHHHH the return of Rich. Yes he is back. He is a big part of this story. Oh my. I know Diane was barely in it, but I was in the zone. That rarely happens. Anyways I have the dress link below if you want to see it. Writing this makes me feel sad since my love life has gone down the drain, but I will continue for reasons soo yeah. The dress she was wearing at the party is this one :** modcloth .com shop/dresses/high-low-can-you-go-dress **But with out the space after 'com' and after 'modcloth'. k cool. mkaybai update soonish**


End file.
